


And We Shall Answer

by Mercurie



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Community: tolkien_weekly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gondor's message goes astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Shall Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tempest

The beacon wouldn't light. He thrust his last torch into the pyre's heart and the merciless wind extinguished it before any flames could catch.

Through ice-crusted eyes, he blinked into the howling darkness. He could see none of his fellows; perhaps some were lost already to this fey storm. He'd lived on the White Mountains for two years and never known such snow.

He struck flint again, again. They'd seen light from the next outpost. Gondor called for aid. The message must be sent.

Each spark died before his eyes. Again, again. He saw Gondor's doom in his failing hands.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733287) by [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer)




End file.
